


Eyes of the World

by auroreanrave



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has Josh exactly where he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/gifts).



> Written for NotLostAnymore who is both an awesome writer and an excellent friend. Explicit, smutty sex.

Liam has Josh  _exactly_ where he wants him.

The skyline in front of them is beautiful in its own way through the massive, floor-to-ceiling window; in the nighttime, Shanghai is a vista of neon brightness fighting against the darkness, emerging from the ground like tendrils of vibrant colour, painting a world that makes the city infinitely more beautiful and inviting as a result.

Liam hopes that Josh can appreciate the view from his position, as it were.

His fingers are tight and firm inside Josh's arse, and Josh lets out a low, guttural whimper as Liam carefully presses a third digit inside, twisting his fingers gracefully so that Josh nearly arcs right off the chaise-longue.

"Jesus, fuck - Liam, just - " Josh is begging, desperately, for Liam to do something, do anything, but Liam isn't done yet. He wants Liam a writhing, groaning, aching mess by the time he's ready.

The tour's been hard on all of them; not just because once _Mockingjay, Part One_ is done, they've only got one last film together. The magic trio. Liam's spent more hours than he count watching Josh on planes and in cars, trying to catch sleep in between bouts of interviewing and press tours, the same questions on a loop in every country and spoken in two dozen languages other than their own.

It's hardest on Jen, most of all, but she's better at coping. She's had to learn how to, deflecting the exhaustion with jokes and the bouts of anger with grace. Josh isn't dealing with it so well.

That's why Liam's here. That, and it's been nearly two months since they've had a chance at this, and Liam is willing to toss aside notions of gentlemanly conduct if he means he can fuck Josh within an inch of his life.

"Please, Liam. Christ, _please_." There's a whine to Josh's voice that finally breaks Liam, because that same kind of desperation finally soaks into Liam. He's unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock within a matter of moments, taking a moment to appreciate all the tanned flesh on display.

He'd pushed Josh into his room, kissed him, and stripped him before shoving him down onto the oversized goosefeather chaise longue. Josh is so vibrant, so energised, that it feels so good to take his energy, and make him pliable, make him still.

Liam slides his cock into Josh, all muscle and lube and condom, and the flush of tight heat strikes Liam to his core and unravels every tight coil of tension and anger and sleep deprivation that's been building around him over the past couple of months.

It's so... _good_.

Josh feels _perfect_ \- fuck, Josh _is_ perfect, what he's doing with Liam, he has no idea - and just this animalistic pleasure, desire rolling through him in musk-scented waves, is almost too much for Liam to handle.

But then Josh moans, broken and beautiful, and Liam's hips roll forward of their own accord, cock sliding into Josh until Liam bottoms out. Liam's arms bracket Josh's, his mouth bruising a claim against the sensitive nape of Josh's neck with teeth and tongue.

In the reflection of the window, Josh's eyes are dilated and dark, his mouth slack, well-fucked even though Liam hasn't spent time on that part of Josh yet. Liam drives his hips forward with a forceful snap, sending Josh forward on the couch and Liam with him.

"Fuck, Liam, I - _Jesus_ , I, we - " And Liam knows what Josh is trying to say; he's heard it around the world, in New York and Los Angeles and London and Tokyo, whispered and yelled and laughed and screamed, and he's replied the sentiment in turn. It isn't a big deal, not really.

Except maybe it is. Maybe one day Josh will wake up and see past Liam's good looks and muscles and will finally see that Liam isn't all that much and will leave him for someone better. It's happened before. It _could_ happen again.

And Josh leans up, turning to look at Liam over his shoulder, taking in the look of concentration and thought that must be on his face, and says, "Hey. You think I'd let anyone do this to me? For all the city to see?"

He's _right_. Of course, he's right. Liam bends down, pressing a kiss that's infinitely sweeter and softer than the motion of his hips snapping into the cradle of Josh's, to Josh's lips.

Josh begins to moan again once the kiss ends, a flush creeping up his neck as Liam wraps a hand around Josh's cock and begins to stroke it in time with the thrusts.

Josh is his, for as long as Liam wants him; and with the eyes of the city, the eyes of the world on them as Liam’s witness, Liam is certain it'll be a long, long time.


End file.
